Kirei the Letter Bee
by fAnGiRl4Life005
Summary: Kirei's adventure as a Bee heightens when she meets the famous Lag Seeing! And guess what else? Her own boyfriend! How much can this female bee take? What more adventures will she be included in? Is she truly, Kirei Seude, Gauche's daughter? FIND OUT!
1. Reunited Again

After reading this chapter, please go on my profile and look at the pictures. it will help....GL!

~: Kirei's Pov :~

Knock.

Knock.

"Hello? Oh hi! Please come in!"

"I'm just here to deliver your letter ma'm" I replied. I was tired, wet and bleeding. Do you think I wanted to go in? HELL YES! But that's not part of the job, now is it? My dingo, Bandit-the-ferret, rubbed against my cheek, asking for us to go in. I patted his little head and sighed.

"Oh please do come in! Lag, Niche! Please heat up some tea!" The wheel-chaired girl yelled back into her house.

"Okay!" A male voice answered. She gestured me in and I complied sighing. The house was normal, more like a cute, petite cottage though. 'It's nice' I thought, smiling a bit. Bandit worriedly licked my cheek that was slowly being covered in blood from the gash in my head. I patted his head again, telling him to calm down.

"Please sit down! My name is-"

"Sylvette Seude. I know. I'm the one with the letter, right?" I said smirking. She blushed, embarrassed. 'I'm surprised she lives alone here.....oh yeah those people making tea. But she can't be anymore than my age. I mean, I'm 12 and all....'

"Here's the tea! Oh! A letter bee?" An albino boy said, walking the room. I gazed at him, slowly losing consciousness, but remembering something.

"Lag Seeing! LAG SEEING!!!?!?" I yelled, standing up and shaking him.

"Y-yes?" He said in between shakes. His dingo, I presume, threatened me with golden swords. I let go of Lag and turned to her.

"It's okay! I-" I started losing balance and held onto the chair, before sitting in it.

"I KNOW! I know!!!!!!!" I said, going in and out of darkness. Blood oozed from my head and I thought I heard Sylvette yell. Lag kept staring at me. Willing me to finish my sentence. I pulled his face so my mouth was near his ear.

"I-I know Gauche!!!!" I whispered, before coughing up blood and pulling back. He froze in his spot and I looked at the tea.

"_**That**_ smells like lovely tea, but a _**gaichuu**_.... bit my h-head," I said, dizzy in my seat. I felt the blood dripping down my face again and I fell off the chair, darkness surrounding me...

* * *

"I think she's waking up!" A girl said. I groaned and sat up. I looked around and saw I was in a bed. Lag's dingo was curled up into a ball at my side.

"What's your name?" Sylvette asked.

"Kirei. Yes I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!!" I yelled at them. Lag and Slevette both blushed at the name. (A/N: 'Kirei' means beautiful in Japanese) *Poor girl!*

I petted Lag's Dingo's head, then started panicking about my own.

"Bandit? Where's Bandit???" I asked, looking around. Lag and Slevette were sitting in chairs next to the bed and Bandit stirred in my lap.

"Oh..."

"You know Gauche????" Lag asked me, getting all up in my grill. I growled and pushed him back.

"Know him? I'm his daughter!" I shouted, frustrated at him. Slevette and Lag exchanged shocked looks.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH?" Lag yelped. His dingo shot up and in defensive position. I sighed. 'These people don't catch on very fast. I mean, I look like him! Don't I???? Long curly white hair???? Except my blue eyes were from mom....'

"WHERE IS HE???" Lag asked anxiously. I put my hand on my waist.

"Where's my mail bag twirp?" I asked him. He sighed and handed it to me. I searched through it and pulled out the letter. I got up from the bed and Bandit assumed his position on my shoulder. Lag went red and fainted. I furrowed my brows in question.

"What?" I looked down, only to see me in my bra and underwear. I covered myself quickly.

"WHERE IN HELL ARE MY CLOTHES????"

"They were covered in blood so I washed them....."

"GOD DAMN!!!!"

* * *

"He's waking up! Oh Lag! Are you alright?"

"LIKE HELL I CARE IF HE'S AWAKE!!! LITTLE PERV!!!!!"

"He is not!"

"Is too!"

"IS not!"

"IS TOO!"

"What's wrong.." A tired Lag asked. I frowned, but was happy I had my uniform on.

"What's wrong is that you shouldn't see that stuff kid!" I shouted, furrowing my brow and blushing. I drank more of Sylvette's oh-so wonderful soup and grimaced at Lag.

"But I'm twelve....like you!" He said. I sighed.

"Here's your letter from Gauche!" I said, handing the letter to Slevette. She grabbed it and opened it hastily. She read it quickly and then read it again. She then handed it to Lag and he read it as well.

"It just says....that he's okay and he wishes us all well, especially me and Slevette," Lag said, sounding a bit disappointed. I frowned and searched my bag again. Once getting the right piece of paper out, I handed it to Lag and looked away in embarrassment.

"H-Here! It's a map!" I choked out. I'm just not good with helping people......

"A MAP TO GAUCHE?!?!" He yelled, grabbing it. His smile was so bright and tears were in his eyes.

"A....ARIGATO!!!!!!!!" He cried, tackling me to the ground and hugging the guts out of me. I tried pushing him off when someone walked in the room. I didn't look up to see who it was, but I yelled,

"PLEASE IN THE NAME OF THE LORD, COULD SOMEONE GET THIS KID OFFA ME???!"

"K-Kirei????! IS that you?" A familiar voice yelped. I turned my head and my eyes widened. I know that voice from anywhere......

"Z-Zaji-koi?!?!" I yelped, quickly covering my mouth after the suffix. Both of us blushed and looked away. Sylvette looked as confused as ever and Lag was still crying against me. He stood up and looked from me to Zaji, then back to me.

"You to........dated?" He asked. I flinched and held his throat in my hand. Zaji was blushing.

"You WILL regret that....." I threatened. Everyone sweat dropped except Zaji. He sighed.

"Still are Lag," Zaji answered, picking him up off of me. I breathed in and out dramatically. Zaji laughed and Sylvette gave me a questioning stare.

"What? He's fat!" I accused, pointing at Lag. He scoffed and turned away. I smirked truimphfetly and stood up, only to be found back on the floor again. My eyes were all anime swirly and I tried standing again.

"OW....." I complained.

"What the hell happened to you?" Zaji asked, anger in his voice.

"A gaichuu ....b-bit my head......OW OW OW!!!!" I yelped, holding my reopened wound. Zaji cursed under his breath.

"How come every time I see you, your always....." He took a look at me.

"Dying, I guess?"

"HA HA!!! Your head is all fluffy, Zaji-koi!" I cooed, stealing his hat.

"Wow, I know her head is bleeding but she's only drunk like this when she's having an allergic reaction...." Zaji confirmed.

He looked towards Sylvette and pointed at her.

"Your fault."

"WHAT?"

"The soup. She's allergic to soup."

Sylvette cursed and wheeled out of the room. Lag and Niche followed after her and I sat up from the floor, still groaning. Zaji picked me up bridal style and placed me in the bed again. He gave me a concerning look and began to walk away, but I grabbed his hand. He turned.

"Yes?" He questioned, raising a brow. I pulled him down to my level and batted my eye lashes cutely, just like I used to. And then he blushed, just like he used to.

"Nice to see you again, Zaji-koi" I said, and kissed him right on the lips.

Just. Like. I Used To.


	2. Love Wars

After reading this chapter, please go on my profile and look at the pictures. It will help. GL!

~: Zaji's Pov :~

I quietly exited the room and shut the door. I took a big sigh and slide on my back down the door. My face was burning up and I was panted like crazy. 'It was just a kiss, but.......this is just the effect Kirei always had on me...' I wiped my sweaty forehead on my sleeve and headed for Lag's kitchen.

"Anything good cooking?" I asked, popping around the corner, acting cool. Sylvette turned around and smiled.

"Your just in time! I've finished the soup!" She exclaimed. I felt my stomach lurch. 'Not that crap again...'

"Let me rephrase that.... is there anything EDIBLE to eat?" Lag busted into a fit of giggles and I smirked proudly. Sylvette scowled and turned back around as I took a seat at the table.

"So, how did you guys get to know each other?" Lag asked anxiously. I narrowed my eyes, but stopped when I saw how curious he was. Sylvette wheeled over too, looking a bit interested. I sighed. 'Is nothing sacred....?'

"Fine...." I stated. Lag smiled and they both leaned in.

"Well up until she delivered your letter, she's be in Akatsuki"

"EHHHHHH?!?!" Lag and Sylvette screeched. I shushed them so they wouldn't wake Kirei and continued.

"We promised we'd still.......yah know, be together and went our separate ways. This is the first time in 2 months I've seen her. She visits occasionally though, so I get to see her every so often..." I continued, blushing a bit. Lag pushed for more.

"How did you two meet?" I smirked. He's getting a real kick out of this.

"How could I forget?" I replied, smirking.

"When I left my home town to come work here as a bee, I saw Kirei on my way through the desert. She was fighting gaichuu and looked like she was having the time of her life.... even though her leg was broken....." I explained, reminiscing. Lag and Sylvette sweat dropped, but leaned in as my story went on.

~: FLASH BACK OF AWESOMENESS!!!! :~

"WOOOOHOOOO!!!!!!!!" A voice shouted. I squinted my eyes and looked over the ridge. I saw someone...and a gaichuu!

"Vashuka, go check it out!" I whispered to my panther dingo. He took off discreetly and I watched as he hid in the rocks near the person.

"Go Bandit go! You can do it!" The person yelled and raised their arm towards the angry gaichuu. I got interested and moved to where Vashuka sat in the rocks.

"A bee!" I confirmed. I watched as the bee's dingo ran up the gaichuu arm and I had to look away to help from laughing.

"A ferret??? What will that do??" I argued with Vashuka. That Bee's going to get killed! Suddenly the ferret squeaked loudly, finding the right spot for the bee to shoot.

"Great job! Alright!!! Here goes nothing!" The bee shouted and took out a violin. The gaichuu prepared to step on them and I jumped out.

"Look out!" I yelled.

"These notes I play are fragments of my heart....." They said, starting to play the instrument.

"Black Melody!" The person yelled and a stream of musical notes hit the gap of the gaichuu in less than a second. The wind created by the explosion blew of the bees hat off and I hid behind the rocks. The second it was over I ran out to see if they were okay. 'What the....'

"Woot! WE DID IT! HELLS YEAH!! Good job hunny! Your such a good dingo! WOOT! FIRST GAICHUU KILLED YEAH!!!!!!!!!" The bee shouted, playing with their dingo and their facing me. Suddenly, the bee turned around and I lost my breath. 'HOLY....'

"Konichiwa!~" SHE yelped running to me. I was at a loss for words....

"You're so beautiful........" I said, not realizing I was even talking. She blushed bright red and narrowed her eyes.

"Who might you be?" She asked, looking away. I stuttered.

"Z-Zaj-i......And you?" I said, regaining my posture. She smirked. But not just a plain old smirk, the hottest smirk I've ever seen. I longingly stared at her white locks with envy as she said her name for all to hear.

"It's Kirei. Nice ta meet'cha hot stuff!"

~: END OF AWESOME FLASH BACK -(Exciting, wasn't it?) :~

"And then we traveled back to Yuusari together and got to know one each other. Then yeah, I popped the question... and we've been dating for a year now," I concluded, taking a sip of soup. Lag and Sylvette 'awwwed' and I spit out the soup.

"YOU TRICKED ME!" I exclaimed, gagging at Sylvette.

"Well, YOU FELL FOR IT!!!"

"I thought it was tea...." I said, wiping my mouth clean.

"Anyone got pancakes?" A person said out of the blue. We all looked to the doorway and I blushed. Kirei was leaning against the wooden frame wearing only a tank top and shorts and her hair was down with the bandages from her head hanging loosely around her bangs. She crossed her arms cutely and yawned adorably. I had to physically restrain myself from getting up and touching her. She smirked. OH, she's good.....

~: Kirei's Pov :~

I grinned as I watched Zaji struggle. Whenever we were alone, he did as he pleased, but he hated to show affection in public. I felt like that too, but loved they way he looked when he was frustrated. Soooo kawaii!!!

"We have soup!" Sylvette cheered. I nodded and skipped past Zaji to her. He smirked, but quickly grabbed me from behind. I squeaked and I could bet a million dollars he was smirking. Guess he likes to show affection in public now???? GOD HE'S BIPOLAR OR SOMETHING!!! Lag and Sylvette burned up. His breath on my ear made me burn up and I rapped my hands around his neck form behind me.

"You're allergic, love," He whispered. I huffed and pushed away from him. He was laughing now. I burned up and pointed to my head.

"BRAIN DAMAGE! I FORGOT!!!!" I cross my arms and sat down in a chair, wishing I was back in bed. He chuckled and sat down next to me. I slid my chair next to Lag and pouted like a child. He sighed.

"You're so childish, Kirei," He said, staring at me longingly. I knew he wanted to hold me longer than he held me before but I guess he's not all for Lag and Sylvette watching. I stuck out my tongue and stood up.

"I WILL MAKE PANCAKES!!!!!!" I shouted, Sylvette frowned.

"My soup-"

"Sucks, I know. But it's okay now. My pancakes are great!" I reassured her with fake sincerity. Lag and Zaji laughed their butts off and Sylvette glared at me. I searched the kitchen and found the right pan. Lag and Sylvette laughed as I tried to find ingredients, taking out fish and such, then realizing they weren't even in pancakes. Zaji was leaning back in his chair, a cocky smile on his lips and was watching in amusement. I poured my batter and flipped the pancakes high in the air. One though, (PURPOSELY) landed on Zaji's head. I smirked and turned back to my cooking. He simply took it off his head threw it at Lag though. I giggled and he smirked, showing his victory of making me laugh.

"And There you have it ladies and gentleman! A feast fit for Me, Sylvette, Lag the fatty and Zaji the cute one!" I exclaimed, placing the pancakes on the table. Lag scoffed and Zaji smirked proudly. On top of the high tacks where powdered butter, syrup, whip cream and strawberries. Everyone took some and I watched Zaji's face with anticipation. He raised I brow, but I ushered him to eat. He cut a piece of his pancake and plopped it into his mouth. I leaned in. He chewed for a second, his eyes closed and opened one eye towards me.

"Pretty good"

"YES!" I high fived Bandit, a trick I taught him, and started to eat my own pancakes. Everyone enjoyed breakfast and went about business. Today was a holiday and the Bee's had the day off so no one was in a hurry. I stood from the table.

"I'm going to take a shower, then get some rest. I still have a head ache," I announced. Niche followed me off to the bathroom and I swear I saw Zaji wink. He's up to no good.......

* * *

I jumped out of the shower, tired as ever. My bloody white hair was now it's regular pure white though and I was all smooth from my razor.

"Ahhh..." I sighed loudly. A knock was heard on the door.

"Mushi Mushi?"

"Having fun in there?"

"I SWEAR IF YOU COME IN, I'LL CUT OFF YOUR BALLS BEFORE YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THERE USED FOR , ZAJI!!!!" I yelled. I heard a wince.

"WELL!" Was his reply. I laughed at my victory. Score 1 one for home team!

* * *

I approached my bed with a sudden loving feeling. I missed the bed.....I was so tired. I wrapped new bandages around my head and fell asleep quickly. Only I had a strange feeling that someone was watching me....................

* * *

I awoke lightly, fluttering my lashes. I turned on my side and snuggled into my warm blankets for more sleep. Wait a second. Do blankets have arms?

"Morning, Kirei-koi" A familiar voice said, kissing my forehead. I blushed neon red.

"Z-ZAJI!!!"

* * *

"HAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!!!!!! SYLVETTE WHERES MY CHAINSAW?"

"Washed it. Too bloody."

"DAMN YOU ZAJI!!!!"


	3. Mixed Intentions

ME: Forgot in the last two chapters.....

Kirei: Stupid -_-

ME: I FORGOT TO SAY -glare- THAT---

Zaji: I'm awesome????

ME: Of course you are! But, UDISIGH!!!!! (Shut up) I FORGOT TO SAYYY THAT I DON'T OWN LETTER BEE!!!!!  
Lag: And--

ME: NO!

Kirei: BUT---

ME: AHH! NO!!!

Zaji: Hey! I---

ME: STORY ON!!!!!!!!

After reading this chapter, go look at my profile. The pictures at the bottom will help you see what the scenes really look like. GL!

~: Kirei's Pov: ~

"You're so mean...." I whined, dragging a beaten-up Zaji in the kitchen. He had anime tears running down his face. I sighed, exasperated.

"It was your funeral..." I explained, dropping him on the ground. He winced and rubbed his head. Suddenly, a great idea popped into my head. It was only half a bell (A/N: Noon , I think....GET A DAMN CLOCK, LETTER BEES!!!!!! -Sorry back to the story), and I really wanted to head back outside. I ran into my room and locked the door. Rummaging through my bag, I found my extra set of clothing. Although it was my old black kimono, I thought it looked good as I tied my hair into straight pigtails.

"Um...Kirei-chan? What are you doing? You should be resting!" Sylvette argued from behind the door. I smirked. Like hell I'm going to stay in this boring house another day! I want to go on a date with Zaji-koi! But I'll need a distraction. I picked up Bandit and whispered in his tiny ear. He nodded and I laughed. Slowly opening the door, I pushed him out and quietly closed it. I laughed as I heard Sylvette scream. I'm so evil.......

I opened up the small window in my room and hopped out onto the neighbors roof. I stood up, only to be met by the force of gravity.

"OH CRAP!!!" I squeaked, trying not to make noise. I fell off the roof and tried to flip myself before hitting the ground, but it was useless. Crap, falling on my back is gonna really hurt....

I made an 'oof' sound as I landed on something soft. I opened my eyes and looked up at my savior. I blushed and tried to look as innocent as I could, knowing I was in trouble. Zaji had caught me, bridal style. Looking a bit irritated, he sighed.

"Bad. No falling off roofs with a head injury," He scolded, as if I were a dog. I frowned and crossed my arms.

"Well I wasn't gonna stay in that place forever. And I think I like it better right here in your arms, Zaji-koi!" I answered, winking at him. His face suddenly went red and he put me down.

"W-What are you wearing??" He asked, looked at me with awe. I smiled.

"My favorite kimono! Were going on a date!" I announced. Zaji's eyes widened.

"No."

"BUT ZAJI-KOI! "

"Absolutely not."

"Pretty please?"

"Nope," He replied, stubbornly crossing his arms. I huffed and Bandit jumped back onto my shoulder. I walked up to Zaji and hugged his arm sighing.

"Don't like my kimono?" I asked, looking up at him innocently. He blushed and replied quickly waving his arms.

"Of course! Of course! It looks great! I swear!!!" He said, flailing. I sighed and looked down with fake sadness.

"Wahhh! Zaji-koi doesn't like my pretty kimono!" I whined, wiping my face. Suddenly, arms wrapped around me. I looked up and went red. Zaji was smiling sincerely, looking down at me. He leaned down, close enough to whisper in my ear.

"This kimono looks so good on you, it must be criminal," He whispered, pulling back up. I blushed harder, but Zaji didn't even blush. He looked content and dazed. I got lost in his eyes and didn't even notice that he leaned down again, except, not to my ear.

"Z-Zaji!" I squeaked, realizing my position. His lips were so close to mine, his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him... Just as our lips touched for a moment, I felt a jolt of electricity run through me. So this is what it feels like....

Zaji pulled me closer and I snuggled in his warmth. Our lips-locked and he kissed me softly. I returned his kiss eagerly, that is until.......

"Z-Zaji! What are you doing to Kirei???" Lag yelled. Zaji jumped and I fell on my butt. I glared at Lag. he stepped back.

"I'm gonna kill you! Than eat you!" I yelped, Bandit jumped off my shoulder and tried to attack Lag, but I grabbed his little tail. I'll get my revenge later....

"Zaji! To the date!" I yelled, grabbing Zaji's hand off the ground. I dragged him behind me and I passed Lag.

"A d-date? Lag questioned, burning up. I looked back at him and saw his blush. I thought for a moment, then got my idea. I looked back and saw Zaji was blushing and breathing heavily. I smirked my evil smirk.

"We'll be in town! Chao!" I yelled to Lag and sped off with Zaji in tow.

~: Zaji's Pov :~

That was a damn good kiss........

~: Lag's Pov :~

In town....

"Niche, Steaky!" I yelled. Niche appeared in seconds from her name. I sweat dropped, but patted her head that had Steaky on it.

"Were going to play a game Niche. You and me are going to go into town and watch Kirei and Zaji. But you can't let them see us, or we lose and they win the game," I explained, bending down to her level. She nodded eagerly and I smiled.

"Were off, Steaky, Niche!"

I wonder how cute Kirei would look in a swim suit.....


	4. Under the Stars

Me: Does not own Letter Bee. I only own Bandit, Kira, and Kirei in this chappie :D I also don't own any music featured in my chapters.

After reading this chapter, check out the pictures on my profile for a better visual.

~: Kirei's Pov :~

"Zaji!!! Look they're playing music!" I exclaimed, pulling Zaji to the dancing couples. He scoffed.

"So what?" He replied, still not getting into the whole 'date' thing. I narrowed my eyes as we reached the center of the dancing people.

"We should dance!"

"No way."

"PLEASE?! Come on Zaji! You didn't want to go swimming, you refused to go shopping, you owe me this!" I argued, placing my hands on my hips. He sighed and made that 'I'll regret this face'. I brightened and he placed his hands on my hips and I exchanged mine to his shoulders. We swung from side to side and I laughed hysterically. He narrowed his eyes as he watched me roll on the ground.

"What?"

"Nothing! Nothing! It's just weird to see you do this kind of stuff," I said, getting back up. The song went to a faster rhythm and I squinted my eyes in focus. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left-

"Can I cut in?" A seductive voice asked. I opened my eyes and looked over. Oh Crap. It was Kira. Bandit hissed from my shoulder. Zaji smirked at my jealousy. Kira was my mortal enemy from the Akatsuki. I guess she was on delivery here too. Or just trying to steal boyfriends. Her plain black hair was tied up in a bun and she wore a very slutty red dress. I looked down to my black kimono and back to her ugly face. I narrowed my eyes.

"No." I was simple and plain for me, but I would take nothing from this girl. Nothing.

"No? How about I see what Zaji-koi here, thinks," She answered, placing a hand on Zaji's shoulder. I scoffed and made eye contact with Zaji. He seemed amused by my actions.

"You wanna go?" I asked her, dropping my arms from Zaji's shoulders. She smirked and stepped into my PERSONAL BUBBLE. MY bubble. I growled.

"How 'bout it, short stuff?"

So what. I don't care if your 1 inch taller than me!!!

"A competition." She breathed. Zaji held back his laugh.

"That's so stupid! Why fight over someone with a silly competition? And why am I fighting?!! He's my boyfriend!!!" I replied, waving my arms. Zaji laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Come on, it would make this date more interesting," He whispered in my ear.

"Are you scared you'll loose someone..?" Kira mocked. I scowled at her.

"No way!" Zaji patted my head, chuckling.

"Then sing these songs. You'll go first," She said, handing me a sheet of paper.

"OH HELL TO-THE NO!" I shouted, waving my arms in disapproval. Anything but singing! Zaji laughed.

"Kieri?? Singing?? HA HA HA!!!" He looked as if he could laugh all night. I narrowed my eyes.

"Bet I can't sing?" I said, accusing Zaji with my pointer finger. He smirked.

"Maybe..." He answered, stepping close to my face. I smirked too.

"Your on!" I'll so win!

He cupped my face with his hands and placed a soft kiss on my lips. The music was still playing around us, but it was like I couldn't hear it at all.

"Knock 'em dead," He said, kicking back in a nearby chair. Kira pulled my arm and I yelled to Zaji.

"IF I DON'T COME BACK ALIVE......TELL LAG.....HE'S GAY!!!" I shouted. Zaji fell off his chair. I smirked victoriously. Kira tightened her grip on my arm. Bandit snuggled into my neck. I frowned once I was pushed in front of the microphone. 'What had I got myself into this time?!' I looked back to the DJ behind me and he gave me a thumbs up.

"Kira! You go first!" I yelled, the nervousness setting in. A crowd started to form. Zaji was sitting on the sidelines, smirking his signature smirk. Kira got in front of me and took the microphone from my hands. I walked over and sat next to Zaji.

"I go second. I need to see how good she is...." I told him, answering his questioning stare.

Kira took a breath and began,

"NA NA NA NA NA NANANA NA NA NA!!!!" I almost puked. Zaji was on the floor laughing again. Best Friend by ToyBox. It was only the instrumental in the backround, but that was no help. It was her voice. It down right, well....sucked.

"HE'S MY BEST FRIEND-"

"STOP!" I ran up onto the 'stage' and stole the mick. The crowd was booing at her and I was trying to save her from total embarrassment. She was pissed though.

"IT'S MY TURN!!!" She screeched. I plugged my ears.

"I changed my mind though, I wanna go first." I winked at Zaji and he nodded in understanding. I was saving her, not being a meanie.

I looked back to the chanting crowd and gulped. 'Here goes nothing.' The beat started in the back round and I started to sing my best to the instrumental. My song was 'Please Don't Stop The Music- Rhinna'

Please don't stop the music, music, music, music, music, music.

-Zaji straightened in his seat, mouth wide open. I smirked and bobbed my head to the rhythm.-

It's gettin late

I'm making my way over to my favorite place

I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away

-I shook my body and the boys in the crowd 'whoo'd'-

I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way

-I pointed to Zaji and be went red in under a second-

Possible candidate (yeah)

Who knew

That you'd be up in here lookin like you do

You're makin' stayin' over here impossible

Baby I must say your aura is incredible

If you don't have to go don't

Do you know what you started

I just came here to party

But now we're rockin on the dance floor

Acting naughty

Your hands around my waist

Just let the music play

We're hand in hand

Chest to chest

And now we're face to face

I wanna take you away

-I pointed to Zaji again the crowd cheered louder-

Lets escape into the music

DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin to it

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away

Lets escape into the music

DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rocking to it

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the music

Baby are you ready cause its getting close

Don't you feel the passion ready to explode

-I walked around the stage, wireless head set on my head and twirled around having fun.-

What goes on between us no one has to know

This is a private show (oh)

Do you know what you started

I just came here to party

But now we're rockin on the dance floor  
Acting naughty

Your hands around my waist

Just let the music play

We're hand in hand

Chest to chest

And now we're face to face

I wanna take you away

Lets escape into the music

DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin to it

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away

Lets escape into the music

DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin to it

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the music

Mama say mama sa, Ma ma coo sa  
Mama say mama sa, Ma ma coosa

-The crowd started to sing with me and I smiled-

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music

Mama say mama sa, Ma ma coo sa  
Mama say mama sa, Ma ma coosa

Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away

Lets escape into the music

DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin to it

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away

Lets escape into the music

DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rocking to it

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the music

Ma ma say ma ma sa, Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma say ma ma sa, Ma ma coosa

Please don't stop the music!!!

I panted and gave a thumbs up to the crowd.

"THIS HAS BEEN THE ONE HIT WONDER, KIREI SUEDE! THANK YOU GOODNIGHT!!!" I yelled and skipped pass Kira, whose was having a hissy fit. I made my way through the crowd, avoiding boys of all age and autographers. The second I spotted Zaji my heart skipped a beat. He was standing very still, smiling and was the only one left clapping. I smiled and ran over to him, hopping up into his arms.

"Your pretty good for a rookie," He whispered in my ear, then gave me a sweet kiss on the lips. I smiled and kissed him back. The world around me seemed to fade away, in this final moment of peace.....

"This won't do..." A voice interrupted. But instead of jumping like Zaji did when Lag surprised us, he gently broke our kiss, his arms still around my waist. I half-heartedly glanced to Kira. Her make up was smeared from crying and she pointed at me.

"You're a bitch!" She yelled. I frowned. Zaji sighed.

"YOUR MOTHER!!!" I yelled back. Bandit growled and pounced onto her head.

"AHHH!! THERE'S A RAT IN MY HAIR!!!!"

"He's a ferret, what are you blind women?" Zaji chuckled, knowing I always put up a fight.

"A DIRTY RAT!!! EW HE'S EATING ME!!!"

"Licking–"

"SHUT UP!!!" She yelled and ran off. Bandit hopped off her and tugged on my pant leg.

"IN YOUR PANTS!!!" I yelled after her, grabbing Bandit. He scurried onto my shoulder. The crowd had dissipated now and Zaji and me sat down on the ground looking at the stars. He hand an arm around me still and we laid back on the flat rock.

"This was....fun? I guess?" Zaji said, laughing. I smirked.

"I win."

"Win what?"

"The bet. I can sing. Now you have to do something with me." I replied, staring into his honey gold eyes.

"And what would that be?" He asked, smirking and pulling me closer to him. I smirked too.

Kissing under the stars seems a bit corny, but it seemed that neither Zaji or me cared about it at the moment.


End file.
